Leotardo
by Heartkey20
Summary: Mientras Yuri ayudaba a limpiar el estudio de Minako-sensei, se encuentra con un pila de leotardos de entre los cuales uno en especifico inspira pensamientos perversos en Viktor, cual sera el destino de ambos personajes llegada a la noche y que papel jugara el leotardo?


**Leotardo**

Cuando Katsuki Yuri se levantó esa mañana, lo que menos pensaba era que iba a terminar la noche con la ropa que tenía y en la posición que se encontraba.

Viktor y Yuri se encontraban en Japón para participar en un evento de exhibición que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas, el cual sería en beneficio para una organización de caridad en ayuda a los afectados del terremoto ocurrido en años pasados. En cuanto respectaba al status de la relación entre Viktor y Yuri, ya habían logrado alcanzar un mayor nivel de intimidad entre ellos, y estaban en un punto donde aún tenían cosas por explorar, se sentían lo suficiente cómodos en su relación íntima.

A pesar de prácticamente recién haber llegado al país, Minako-sensei, la instructora de la academia de danza y maestra de Yuri, lo había arrastrado al instituto bien temprano en la mañana. Resulta que era tiempo de limpieza bi-anual, la cual consistía en limpiar el estudio de pies a cabeza y hacer inventario de trajes y disfraces que Minako-sensei tenía guardado para cualquier evento.

Todos se habían ido y Minako-sensei había salido del estudio un momento. Yuri que se encontraba haciendo una revisión de los leotardos que había, doblándolos y poniéndolos en una pila la cual había adquirido bastante altura, cuando Viktor entro al estudio con varias bolsas en la mano y con mucho ánimo le pregunta a Yuri: "Yuri, Yuuuriii que haces?" a lo cual Yuri solo se voltea y dice: "estoy ayudando a Minako-sensei con el inventario", curioso por lo que el otro hace, Viktor se acerca pero tropieza justo cuando está cerca de Yuri cayendo encima de él y provocando que la pila de leotardos se esparciera sobre todo el lugar, lo que provoca que algunos de estos terminaran sobre Yuuri, pero sobretodo uno en específico, de color azul marino, con secuencias de cristales, semitransparente en el área del abdomen, lo que dejó a Viktor mesmerizado, sin habla unos segundos, debido a que una idea le cruzó por la mente, un Yuri vistiendo ese leotardo parado frente a él, sin lentes puestos, con una mirada seductora en él, cuando de repente escucha que alguien llama su nombre "Viktor" -dice Yuri mientras se para lentamente- "estas bien?" a lo cual Viktor responde: "estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse" -mientras aprovecha la oportunidad para agarrar el leotardo en cuestión y meterlo en una de las bolsas que traía- "para después en la noche" -piensa mientras se acerca a Yuri y lo ayuda a pararse-.

Caída la noche, Viktor y Yuri regresan a la posada donde viven los padres de Yuri, tienen una cena abundante, la cual disfrutan entre historias y anécdotas que hacen a todo el mundo reír y disfrutar de un buen rato. Se hizo muy tarde hace que todos decidieron que ya era apropiado irse a dormir y uno por uno regreso a su habitación para recibir la noche.

Cuando se cumplieron altas horas de la noche, que hasta se podía oír el grillar de los grillos, se empezaron a oír unos ligeros pasos por el corredor de la posada, eran los de Viktor el cual cargaba con una bolsa en la mano y paro justo en frente de la habitación de Yuri, abrió la puerta lentamente y entro, camino despacio hasta que se encontraba al lado de la cama de él, soltó la bolsa despacio, subió a la cama sigilosamente y con una mano cubrió la boca de Yuri mientras que con la otra hizo una señal de silencio y dijo:

Viktor: "soy yo Yuri, no te alarmes" -le quita la mano a Yuri de la boca-  
Yuri: "Vik...Viktor me sorprendiste" -dice un poco exasperado y sonrojado-  
Viktor: -le da un beso en la mejilla- "sé que acordamos dormir separados hoy pero desde que lo vi sé que te lo tenías que poner"  
Yuri: "poner...el que?" -dice con cara de confundido-

De repente Viktor se baja de la cama, alcanza la bolsa que traía y saca su contenido revelando el leotardo azul marino, de secuencias de cristales y semitransparente en el área del abdomen que se había llevado del estudio de Minako-sensei en la tarde, "TA-DA" -dijo Viktor- "no tiene un aire seductor? Cuando lo vi supe que tenías que usarlo" mientras que Yuri al verlo se exaltó, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo: "YO?...YOOOOO?! USAR USE LEOTARDO?" pero Viktor calmadamente se llevó el dedo a sus labios en señal de silencio y dijo: "recuerda Yuri que hora es" -le guiña el ojo y se sube a la cama con el leotardo en la mano, con su mano derecha acaricia la mandíbula del otro y dice en voz baja- "quiero que lo uses para mí" -luego acaricia el extendido de su brazo- "quiero me seduzcas hoy con el leotardo Yuri".

Al principio a Yuri le dio mucha vergüenza ponérselo y dificultad porque era una talla más pequeña para él, así que todas las áreas de su cuerpo se marcaban. Cuando terminó se paró frente a la cama y los ojos de Viktor parecían tener un resplandor y su cara reflejar deseo por el otro: "que sensual te ves Yuri" -dijo Viktor mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus labios- "resalta en los puntos claves" decía mientras su mirada se iba al pecho y al área privada de Yuri.

Por el otro lado, Yuri podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Viktor sobre él, lo que hacía que su cuerpo ganara temperatura corporal la cual hizo que su miembro se empezará a erectar, provocando que Viktor lo viera con una cara de malicia y perversión el cual empezó a caminar hacia el extremo de la cama hasta llegar a donde Yuri, comenzó a besarlo en los labios apasionadamente por largo tiempo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por aire, fue ahí que Viktor empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Yuri con sus manos y su boca, dejando trazos de besos por cualquier lugar que pasaba, sin dejar de maravillarse como el leotardo resaltaba todo el cuerpo de su amado, en especial sus pezones donde el mínimo roce hacía que se pararan lo cual Viktor aprovechaba para pincharlos delicadamente haciendo que Yuri empezara a jadear de placer más alto, y sobre todo como el leotardo resaltó el miembro erecto de su amado, el cual primero acaricio con su mano suavemente, luego vigorosamente y después empezó a jugar con él a través de su lengua arriba de la tela del leotardo, la cual estaba tan pegada que Yuri podía sentir todo provocando que su placer aumentando a tal punto que para no caer se tuvo que sostener de la cabeza de Viktor y llego al climax corriéndose en el mismo leotardo dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, dejando una cara de satisfacción en Viktor.

Cuando Yuri recuperó de nuevo el aliento Viktor se encontraba desnudó ya, sobre en la cama, en su posición usual listo para recibir a su amado el cual le dijo: "ven Yuri" -mientras levantaba sus piernas, con una cara sonrojada y deseosa de lo que iba a pasar- "ven a mi Yuri", vista cual hizo que el miembro de Yuri se empezará a erectar otra vez. Yuri subió a la cama, sin quitarle los ojos por un segundo a Viktor cuando le dijo: "estás seguro?" No te he preparado aún?" pero Viktor respondió: "no importa, entralo en mi" y sin más esperar Yuri sacó su miembro erecto del leotardo y lo entro en Viktor rapidamente, lo cual hizo que el dejara escapar un pequeño grito por la repentina sensación, pero después de unos segundos se acostumbró a la sensación, y Yuri comenzó a darle estocadas a Viktor, a sacar y entrar rápidamente su miembro una y otra vez, una y otra vez, repetidamente, haciendo que ambos empezarán a gemir de placer. En medio del acto Viktor dice: "ahh...definitivamente, ahhh ese leotardo te sienta" lo que hizo que Yuri sintiera una corriente de placer y ganara fuerza en las estocadas.

Cuando casi se estaban a punto de correr Viktor rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello de Yuri, le implantó un profundo beso y dijo: "gracias por cumplir mi petición" haciendo que Yuri se conmoviera y parara un momento, lo que hizo que Viktor se preocupara y preguntara: "Yuri, pasa algo?" a lo cual Yuri respondió: "Viktor" -suspira y toma coraje para hablar- "espero ser capaz de cumplir no sólo tus peticiones, pero todos tus deseos" -le da un beso en la mejilla y se sonroja- Viktor sonríe amorosamente a él y le da un beso rápido en los labios: "yo también espero" -dice Viktor- "ser capaz de estar a tu lado y cumplir todas tus peticiones", ambos se abrazan por un buen rato hasta que Viktor rompe el silencio acariciando los pezones de Yuri y besándolo profundamente lo que provoca que el miembro de Yuri se erecte otra vez y prosigue a penetrar a Viktor una y otra vez hasta que ambos llegan al climax y gimen al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se encuentran uno al lado del otro tomado un poco de aire, Viktor besa a Yuri y se pregunta en voz alta: "me pregunto cómo me vería con uno de estos?" lo que hace que Yuri se sonroje y empiece a imaginarse a Viktor en un leotardo sensual que denote su figura, lo cual provoca que su miembro se erecte otra vez, haciendo que Viktor se ría jocosamente y diga: "listo para la segunda ronda?".


End file.
